hope ( chanbaek )
by Nana Lee Aeri
Summary: " jika kau mencintai ku bisakah kamu pertahankan aku ? " - baekhyun " " kesalahanku adalah membuat kau pergi jauh dari hidupku " . - chanyeol


**_cast : -baekhyun_** ** _-chanyeol_** ** _\- sehun_** ** _-kai_** ** _\- sunbin_** ** _-all EXO members etc_** ** _genre : suka suka ( boys x boys )_** ** _author : -baby hunnie_**

ini ff pertama ku maaf kalo banyak typo dan tulisan kurang rapih. semoga kalian suka dan ini murni karya ku sendri **_(don't coppy right )_**

 ** _= baby hunnie present =_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

pernakah kalian jatuh cinta? ...

pasti jawa banya pernah ntah itu kalian sadar atau tidak yang pasti kalian perna merasakan tidak keingin bersama seorang yang kalian sayang dan akan selalu buat dia bahagia bukan? aku pun sama hanya bedanya aku tidak bisa mempertahankan dia di samping ku.

jangan kasiani aku karna nyatanya akulah penyebab dia pergi.

 ** _= baby hunnie present =_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **New York city, 6 ,14 ,2014**

 _disinilah semua itu bermula :_

.

.

.

"bee, baju kemeja putih ku yang tiap hari ku pakai mana? " seru seorang lelaki yg baru kluar kamar mandi.

"ayolah chan kamu memiliki 2 lemari besar dan banyak baju bermerek yg harganya berjuta - juta masa ke kantor tiap hari dengan baju yg sama? apa kata pegawai mu ha! " jawab baekhyun.

ah ya kenalin nama dia byun baekhyun ah... tidak maksud ku park baekhyun, karna sekarang dia telah menikah dengan seorang bermarga park chanyeol. seorang konglomerat ke 3 di asia. perusahanya hampir di tiap negara pasti ada cabang perusahaannya, ah... aku beri tahu jangan meski di memiliki banyak perusahaan di beberapa negara tetap saja dia sama dengan pengusaha lainnya yang tak perna puas dengan hasil yang bersih. itu sebab nya dia juga menjadi salah satu mafia yang berpengaruh di wilaya asia.

kenapa asia ? ohw ayolah pasar asia lebih menguntungkan dan menjanjikan dari pada eropa. jika kalian bertanya kenapa baekhyun dan chanyeol malah tinggal di amerika sedang kan mereka warga korea asli? jawabanya karna di amerika mermereka bisa bebas bisa melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan tanpa harus takut peraturan.

*baekhyun prov

Hari ini rasanya aneh sekali tidak seperti biasanya chanyeol belum pulang padahal biasanya diaselalu pulang tepat waktu3dan paling lambat jam 11 malam.

*kriet... * (suara pintu terbuka )

"chan kamu udah pulang? sebentar aku panaskan makanan untuk mu" seru ku ketika melihat chanyeol suami ku berdiri depan pintu. sepertinya dia melewati hari yang berat di lihat dari penampilannya yang lusu dan lesu ah... bahkan jau dari kata rapih tapi tetep tanpa dan panas menurutku .

" tidak usah aku mau mandi dan tidur" jawab chanyeol padaku. kenapa dia ? tidak biasanya dia dingin begitu.

" baik lah aku bereskan ini dulu dan kau boleh mandi dan istirahat kau pasti cape" jawabku mesi dengan nada sabar.

setelah ku selesai bereskan makanan aku kembali ke kamar dan seperti biasa chanyeol pasti membaca kertas - kertas dokumen yang ntah ku tak perna mengerti isinya.

"baekhyun aku mau bicara " seru chanyeol .

" ya " jawab ku

" ayo kita bercerai !" sahutnya

apa katanya cerai ? dia pasti bercanda atau aku mungkin telingaku salah dengar pikir ku dengan jantung yang seakan berhenti berdetak.

"chan..? aku rasa aku salah denger hahaha... mana mungkin kamu mengucapkan itu " seru ku hahahaha mana mungkin chanyeol begitu dia sangat mencintai ku dan dia juga tau aku juga sangat mencintai nya .

" tidak baek kamu tidak salah dengar aku benar mengajak mu bercerai" jawab nya

oh tuhan rasanyanya tiba - tiba jantung ku berhenti berdetak.

" kenapa? apa alasanya?" tanyaku masi dengan nada lemah karna terlalu terkejut.

" aku bosan dan aku telah menghamili wanita di luar sana. karna itu aku aman tanggung jawab padanya, dan ku tau kau tidak akan mau di madu untuk itu aku akan menceraikan mu " jawab nya dengan nada tenang dan dingin.

Apa bosan ? menghamili ? oh tuhan kenapa chanyeol tega sekali... ya tuhan hatiku... sakit sekali rasanya.

" tanda tangani ini dan besok aku akan urus perceraian kita " kata chanyeol sambil mengulurkan surat yang tafi ku pikir dokumen kerjanya. secara perlahan aku menerima surat itu dengan air mati yg terus mengalir aku menandatangani nya. ingin rasanya ku robek surat itu dan berteriak aku tidak mau cerai, tapi mengingat dia yg ternyata beselingkuh di belakang ku.

tuhan ingin rasanya aku mati sekarang.

tuhan kau tau sebesar apa aku mencintai suami ku, dia adalah dunia ku jika dia pergi kenapa aku harus tetap hidup ?.

 **TBC**

 ** _halo ini ff pertama ku maaf typo bertebaran di mana - mana serta penulisanya yang masi berantakan . aku harap kalian suka, tolong preview di komntar ya biar kasi aku semangat_**


End file.
